There is a need for medium capacity, data communication within a cell phone, lap top computer or any other like device via a rotatable member or hinge. Typically, a rotary member provides a flip opening between the input device section, which has a keyboard, and the receiving section, which houses a display. It is preferable that the data transfer between the sections be reliable, stable and immune from noise. The components comprising the input and receiving devices are typically emitting electromagnetic waves and may be receiving or emitting radio waves, thus the coupling connector is preferably immune to electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio frequency interference (RFI) to prevent EMI and RFI noise in the data transfer. All electrical connectors are sensitive to EMI and RFI.
There are various known connectors including flexible strip connections or solid metal wire connections. These types of electrical communication are prone to fatigue and wear. A rotary RF connection has size and efficiency issues. A rotary transformer, another connector option, is large, has throughput limitations.
It is desirable to have a communicating device, which allows limited or unlimited range of motion of the connected devices. Such a communicating device is preferably small, lightweight, immune to wear and fatigue from rotational cycles, with no introduction of noise or error, for any angle between the input and receiving devices and also during rotation of the input and receiving devices about the attaching rotatable member.